


dansu shite (dance with me)

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), KinKi Kids, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, established kamepi, established tsubakki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: As Domoto Koichi battles his inner demons, one in particular with shiny pants andbadcrazy hair, his friends do what they do best: intervene.





	dansu shite (dance with me)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for jexchange 2007.

Domoto Tsuyoshi didn’t dance too often anymore, but when he did, he really danced. He swung his hips subtly enough to be noticed while somehow managing to maneuver the rest of his body from the one action alone; his partner Koichi would find himself in awe at how graceful Tsuyoshi could appear without even trying.

Not that he was _looking_ , mind. Koichi merely appreciated the beauty that _was_ his partner lost in what he – Koichi – referred to as the ‘dance zone’; when his eyes were open but unseeing, his brain taken over by the music, his body controlled by the rhythm. When he forgot about the audience, the other dancers, maybe even his partner – no, that’s not true; no matter how overcome Koichi would get, no matter how far gone into the musical oblivion he would be, he never forgot about Tsuyoshi. Even when he – Tsuyoshi – wasn’t part of the show.

Koichi slammed his head a little too hard on the cafe table outside of his favorite lunch spot. Imai Tsubasa, who was clearly used to Koichi’s mental arguments, simply chewed thoughtfully and waited for his friend to speak.

“It’s fucked up is what it is,” Koichi said out loud, and despite there not being any pretense to this statement, Tsubasa nodded and grunted his agreement. “I’m not a homo,” Koichi insisted.

“Of course you’re not,” Tsubasa said comfortingly.

Koichi frowned, more to himself than his lunch companion. “Seriously.”

“I believe you.”

They ate in silence, Koichi’s mind running at about a million miles per minute as Tsubasa waited patiently for Koichi’s head to explode. When it didn’t, he was only a little bit disappointed and thought it best to change the subject. “Have you seen Tsuyo-kun’s new video?”

While Tsubasa could not possibly figure out _why_ , he also couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Koichi spat some angry words at him and stomped away.

~*~*~*~

“We’ve got to do something about this,” Takizawa Hideaki said seriously, or as seriously as he could manage with hot-pink curlers in his hair. “This could ruin them as a unit.”

“Un,” Tsubasa agreed, paying no attention to Takki’s head gear. He was used to it, after all; he just wished that his partner hadn’t dyed his hair blonde. Again. “Do you remember how it happened for us?”

Takki’s face fell, which made his whole appearance look even more amusing. “Don’t tell me you forgot,” he whispered sadly.

“Of course not,” Tsubasa lied. “It’s completely different, anyway.”

“How is it different?” Takki exclaimed. “We’re a duo; they’re a duo. We love each other, they -”

“Aa, kawaii ne!” shrieked a high-pitched voice from outside the door, one which sounded like a cross between a cat in heat and a dying giraffe.

“Yamapi, you baka,” Takki greeted his friend, tossing the nearest item – which happened to be his hairbrush – in Yamashita Tomohisa’s general direction.

Yamapi watched the brush land on the floor several feet to the left of his person and carelessly kicked it to the side as he plopped down backwards on a desk chair. “Who are you hooking up _now_?”

“None of your business,” Tsubasa said shortly, glaring at their interrupter.

“You should start a business,” Yamapi said eagerly. “‘TakiTsuba’s Gay Dating Service: Let us find the man of your dreams!'”

“It’s a wonder you’re not in advertising,” Tsubasa said dryly. “And who else have we hooked up?”

“Why, me and my Kazu-chan, of course.” Yamapi grinned dreamily.

Tsubasa made a face. “I wouldn’t call letting you two do it in the backseat of my car hooking you up. And really, spare me the details,” he added, just as Yamapi’s mouth opened to elaborate.

Takki gaped at Tsubasa. “I have _sat_ in that backseat!”

“Seriously,” Yamapi said, hugging the back of the chair and looking back and forth from Takki and Tsubasa with that familiar mischievous glint in his eye. “Who are you two talking about?”

“None. Of. Your. Business,” Tsubasa grumbled. “Please leave.”

“No,” said Yamapi stubbornly. “Who it is? Maybe I can help.”

“I doubt it,” said Tsubasa, at the same time Takki’s eyes lit up in that way that almost signified a light bulb turning on. “Hide-kun,” Tsubasa said quietly. “You know Yamapi has a big mouth.”

“Amongst other things,” Yamapi interjected, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tsubasa made another face. “Did I really need to know that?”

“Chotto matte,” Takki said slowly, holding up one finger to emphasize. He stared off into space as his face morphed from confusion to thoughtfulness to possible realization. “Kamenashi,” he said with a decided nod.

“My Kazu-chan,” Yamapi said, fluttering his eyelashes. “What about him?”

“Koichi _made_ him, right?” Takki said, thinking out loud. “I mean, his group, not Kame himself. That would be disturbing. Anyway, maybe Kame or one of the others could get through to Koichi better than us.”

“Get what through?” Yamapi blinked. “Oh, Koichi-sempai has a crush! Who is it? Tell me. I won’t tell, I swear.”

Tsubasa folded his arms. “Yamashita, the only reason you and Kame are together is because you had decided five minutes prior that you thought he was pretty and it took that long to get back to him.”

“And five more minutes to get to your backseat,” Yamapi added.

Takki cringed. “Gomen na, but we can’t tell you who it is. Do you think Kame will help us?”

Yamapi frowned. “I’m sure he will. You really won’t tell me who?”

“I don’t think it takes a genius to figure it out,” Tsubasa said sarcastically. “I actually have to wonder what took Koichi so long.”

~*~*~*~

Kamenashi Kazuya’s bright brown eyes twinkled gleefully at Yamapi’s request. “Of course I will help!” he exclaimed eagerly. “But Pi-chan, is it really best to discuss this in front of the everyone else?”

The rest of AT-TUN watched curiously, looking back and forth from Kame to Yamapi as though they were watching a tennis match, although it was around this time that Akanishi Jin grew bored and returned to his prior task of eyefucking himself in the mirror, which made Ueda Tatsuya’s attention waver as well.

“It’s not like they know _who_ Koichi-sempai is crushing on,” Yamapi said with an eyeroll.

“Of course not,” Tanaka Koki said sarcastically. “I honestly have no idea.”

Nakamaru Yuichi turned to his partner in gangsta-leanness and wrinkled his adorably ginormous nose in confusion. “But wouldn’t it make sense to be -” He stopped short, presumably silenced by Koki’s foot jabbing into his shin. “No fucking clue,” he concluded almost convincingly.

“See?” Yamapi said, feeling justified. “Now that my dear Kazu-chan has agreed to help, all we have to do is figure out a way to get Takki and Tsubasa to spill the beans on this girl’s identity -” he blissfully ignored the sound of six people simultaneously choking on their spit “- so that we can find her and tell her that going out with Koichi-sempai would be the smartest decision she’s ever made.”

Taguchi Junnosuke banged his forehead on the table rather dramatically. Ueda patted his – Junno’s – hair without averting his eyes from Jin, whose focus was now on Ueda as he practiced several variations of his infamous lip-wiping move in the mirror. Koki stopped Maru from very obviously rolling his eyes by some means which occurred under a blanket and made Maru squeak and gape at Koki in disbelief. And Kame stared at his boyfriend with a pitying smile that he usually reserved for people who tried to speak English to him.

“Exactly,” said Kame, cupping Yamapi’s face in his hands; if Yamapi were a dog, he would have been rapidly wagging his tail.

~*~*~*~

Koichi knew that something weird was going on when he woke up in the middle of the night to what sounded like someone beat-boxing in his closet. However, given that he had been in the middle of a particularly disturbing yet arousing dream where he and Tsuyoshi were dressed up like the lesbian squirrels from the ‘Brand New Song’ PV, the fact that Maru was in his closet wasn’t as surprising as it should have been.

“Nakamaru, you baka, what are you doing in my closet?”

The beat-boxing subsided and there was a frantic shuffling before a low voice boomed from behind the closed door. “Domoto Koichi-san, this is your conscience.”

Koichi snorted. “Really.”

“Yes, really. I’m here with your soul -”

“What it is, yo,” Koichi’s soul interjected.

“- to give you a message from deep within your… um… being.”

“Mm hmm,” Koichi said sleepily, only half wondering if this was for real. “And what is this message?”

The beat-boxing started up again, the rhythm making Koichi groove in his futon until his soul began rapping to him. “Be true to yourself and fuck what those haters think.”

“Um,” Koichi said slowly, staring at his closet door as though it would explain the cryptic lyrics. “Nani?”

The beat paused in favor of some hushed whispering before returning. “Stop lying to yourself or you could miss out on anything and everything you’ve ever wanted. In life.”

Maru’s – Koichi’s conscience, that is – rhythm was soothing, hypnotizing enough to lead Koichi into a subconscious state. He was awake enough to hear the words of his soul, but asleep enough to forget that he wasn’t really talking to himself.

“He doesn’t love me,” he whispered sadly.

There was a collective gasp from the other side of the closet door, one which went unnoticed by the sleeping Koichi. “How do you know?” his conscience bellowed, abandoning the beat-boxing in favor of grasping onto the hands of Koichi’s soul and bouncing up and down excitedly like a pair of teenage girls.

Koichi’s voice was nonexistent. “He told me.”

~*~*~*~

“There is no fucking way that is possible,” Tsubasa said decidedly, staring at Maru and Koki like they had both gone blonde.

“No fake,” said Koki. “I heard it myself.”

“I can’t believe you hypnotized him,” Ueda said, clearly impressed. “That was much better than my idea to beat the crap out of him until he admitted it.”

“We still might do that,” said Maru. “For now, though, we need to figure out why Tsuyoshi-sempai would say such an awful thing.”

“An awful _misconception_ , more like,” Junno corrected, snatching Jin’s glasses and flipping through a pile of neatly printed notes. “I’ve been doing some research, and thanks to the Internet, I have found the source of our little misunderstanding.”

“Yes, you may use my laptop,” Jin said sarcastically, narrowing his perfectly-waxed eyebrows at Junno. “And my glasses.”

Junno ignored him and pushed Jin’s glasses farther up his nose as he read from his notes. “In a recent interview, Domoto Tsuyoshi was reminded of a letter he had once written to his partner Koichi, describing his feelings towards the other man in great emotional detail. He was then asked if he felt the same way now as he did then, after being a unit for so many years, and Tsuyoshi looked solemn as he replied in the negative. When prompted why, he spoke towards the floor as he stated that things had changed between the two of them, what with both of them doing solo work and numerous doramas that left them little time together save for KinKi Kids appearances, and nothing was the same as it had been before.”

“He’s always been good at talking in circles,” commented Takki. “Half the time I don’t understand what comes out of his mouth. But it’s okay because Tsuba-chan speaks Tsuyo-go.”

“Sounds to me like the feelings grew _stronger_ ,” Kame mused. “Only he wouldn’t say that in an interview, of course.”

“And he was sad that he hasn’t gotten to spend more time with Koichi,” Maru added, inconspicuously nodding towards Kame. “Any fool can see that.”

“Obviously not Koichi,” Tsubasa spoke up, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. “Sometimes when you are crushing on someone, you automatically assume that they don’t feel the same way and look for any between-the-lines statement that proves it. That way you are pleasantly surprised if it happens, but not brokenhearted when it doesn’t.”

“Especially when you are dealing with someone who is struggling with his sexuality,” said Kame. “It’s a million times worse being rejected by your best friend.” He glared briefly at Jin, who entirely did not notice, before continuing. “Koichi-sempai was probably looking for any excuse to _not_ pursue his crush.”

“Whatever the case may be,” Tsubasa said strongly, “I think our next course of action is to talk to Tsuyoshi. But before we go hiding in his closet -” Maru and Koki’s smiles fell “- let me subtly bring it to his attention. He’s a lot more open-minded than most.”

“I’ll say,” agreed Ueda. “Have you seen his latest video?”

Yamapi sat up from watching the ceiling fan go around and stared blankly at all of them in turn. “What does Tsuyoshi-sempai have to do with this?”

~*~*~*~

Domoto Tsuyoshi sipped his tea with his usual poise, a random curl of black and orange hair covering one eye as he regarded Tsubasa with a thoughtful expression. “What do I have to do with this?”

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes. “He’s your partner, Tsuyo-kun. At least pretend to care about him.”

Tsuyoshi heaved the sigh of a thousand men. “I have long since given up on trying to figure out that man. If he wants to distance himself from me, I’m not going to stop him.”

“What do you mean, distance?” Tsubasa prodded.

“I mean…” Tsuyoshi paused dramatically, brushing the curl out of his eyes and looking straight at Tsubasa. “I mean that nothing I do or say is going to alter his perceptions. He obviously discovered something about me that unnerves him, and I will gladly give him his space until he gets over himself and learns to deal with it.”

Tsubasa stared at him in bewilderment. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Tsuyoshi chuckled. “I’m surprised he hasn’t told you. A couple months ago, Koichi-kun grabbed the wrong suitcase and got quite a surprise. Now, I don’t know about you, but I like to bring a little… shall we say, _visual stimulation_ along for those long, lonely nights in the hotel room. Ordinarily he wouldn’t have thought twice – in fact, I recall one instance where a few of my magazines had suddenly gone missing – but lately I’ve been favoring a different type of arrangement, if you know what I mean.”

Tsubasa knew what he meant. He also owed Takki five thousand yen.

“Anyway,” Tsuyoshi went on, “ever since then, he’s been really weird towards me. You’d think that he’d be better than that, but apparently he is not. I keep catching him giving me the oddest looks, and once he notices me looking, he quickly turns away and looks positively nauseous. I should be offended, really, but instead I feel justified.”

“Why?” Tsubasa asked, frowning.

Tsuyoshi shrugged. “Because he’s a hypocrite.”

~*~*~*~

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” Jin bitched, pulling twigs out of his fluffy hair as he perched on the second-story windowsill of Takki and Tsubasa’s house. “People are going to think we’re having an orgy in here.”

“You wish,” muttered Kame from the closest tree, shoving Jin’s ass inside so that he could follow. “Besides, it’d be much more obvious if we all used the front door.”

“Speak for yourself,” Junno hissed from the roof. “I think this looks much worse.”

“Could you guys be any louder?” called out Takki.

“Itai, fucker!” screeched Jin as Kame fell directly on top of him.

“Spoke too soon,” said Tsubasa, nudging Takki in amusement.

“Good thing Yamapi isn’t here yet,” Junno said as he flipped ninja-style through the window, leaping over the pile of limbs that their owners – Kame and Jin – were frantically trying to detangle.

“What the hell?” Yamapi’s voice shrieked from the top of the stairs. “I’ll fucking kill you, Akanishi!”

Jin rolled his eyes. “As if.”

Koki and Maru thundered in right behind Yamapi and stopped short at the sight of Kame and Jin rolling around on the floor.

“Did we just run up the stairs into the past?” Koki wondered out loud.

“Can’t be what it looks like,” said Maru, snickering loudly. “Kame’s on top.”

Jin tossed his head back in laughter. Kame threw his shoe at Maru, who ducked and cringed as the shoe hit Ueda – who had joined the others at the top of the stairs – right in the face. Jin stopped laughing abruptly and shoved Kame off of him, scrambling towards Ueda and checking for permanent damage.

“I must admit,” Tsubasa said with a sly smile, “you guys sure keep me entertained.”

“Can we get down to business, please?” Junno said matter-of-factly, clapping his hands together and earning the attention of every male in the house.

“Not until Kamenashi apologizes for mauling Tatchan,” said Jin, pointing accusingly at Kame with one hand while stroking Ueda’s hair with the other.

“ _Tatchan_?” Maru repeated, trying to keep a straight face.

“Hey.” Jin pouted angrily. “I’m bigger than you.”

“Gomen na,” Kame said to Ueda, bowing politely. “I should have just smothered Akanishi with my shoe.”

“Kinky,” said Jin with a yawn.

Junno dragged both of them by their ears into the spare bedroom that was being used as their meeting headquarters due to the fact that it contained no bed. Yamapi settled in to watch the ceiling fan once again while Junno booted up Jin’s laptop and prepared to take minutes. “Tsubasa, how was your meeting with Tsuyoshi-sempai?”

“Odd,” replied Tsubasa. “He seems to think that Koichi is all freaked out because he found some gay porn mags in Tsuyo’s luggage.” He slipped Takki the five thousand yen before he could cause a scene.

“Ooh, what kind?” Takki asked, clearly interested. “Because if they were some kinky BDSM shit, Koichi might have been scared away.”

“He didn’t specify,” Tsubasa replied, making a face, “and I most certainly do not want to know.”

“Like that would scare Koichi-sempai,” Jin scoffed. “You two haven’t spent as much time with him as we have. He -”

“Again with the not knowing!” Tsubasa said loudly. “Whatever the case may be, Tsuyo thinks that Koichi is just being a homophobe. And a hypocrite, whatever that means.”

“A hypocrite is defined as one who preaches one way while doing the opposite,” Yamapi recited from the floor, his eyes moving in circles in time with the fan.

“I know what a hypocrite is, thank you very much,” Tsubasa said irritably. “I just don’t know why Tsuyo said it about Koichi.”

“Don’t you get it?” Kame exclaimed, flailing his hands animatedly. “He _knows_.”

Yamapi gasped and snapped his fingers. “Yes! Now we can just ask him who this mysterious girl is!”

Tsubasa gave Kame a “what the fuck” look; Kame shrugged and pointed to his lips, clearly implying why he tolerated Yamapi’s baka-ness. Tsubasa nodded understandably.

“So what do we do now?” Koki asked impatiently.

“I have an idea,” said Takki saucily, a sly grin forming on his face.

~*~*~*~

“You know, in most countries – _including this one_ – this is considered breaking and entering.” Tsubasa eyed Takki’s neon-blue camouflage and opted not to comment.

“It’s not breaking and entering if you know the security code,” Takki replied with a wink, flinging Koichi’s front door wide open and looking pretty damn proud of himself.

Tsubasa looked around the dark living room and folded his arms disapprovingly. “What if he comes home and catches us?”

“Don’t worry,” said Takki reassuringly. “Kame swore that he and the others could keep Koichi entertained for at least an hour.”

“The implications from that statement alone will keep me awake at night,” Tsubasa muttered, shuddering violently.

Takki’s eyes scanned the room until he found what he was looking for: Koichi’s DVD player. “What’s your problem, anyway?” he asked brightly. “You get so weird whenever anyone mentions anything sexual, even as a joke.”

Tsubasa shrugged. “It’s in my blood.”

“Sou da ne,” Takki replied, popping an unmarked disc into the player and dusting off his hands like he had done something monumental. “You should really work on overcoming that, because it’s starting to get on my -”

Both Takki and Tsubasa swirled around towards the front door as they heard the sounds of a code being punched into the keypad.

“Hoshit,” they whispered together.

Takki’s head darted back and forth as he searched for a place they could hide, his hair flipping this way and that until his gaze fell upon the heavy red-and-gold curtains.

“No way,” hissed Tsubasa, shaking his head vigorously. “That doesn’t even work in the movies.”

However, he had no choice but to comply as Takki dragged him behind the curtains just before the front door opened and a disheveled-looking Koichi stumbled in and promptly fell face-first on the floor.

“Is he drunk?” Tsubasa asked quietly.

“Honey, I’m home!” Koichi yelled to no one in particular, followed by a series of very manly giggles as he made his way – difficultly, by the looks of it – to the couch.

“I never thought I’d ever say this, but Kame is brilliant,” Takki said under his breath. “He’ll be more receptive to it if he’s intoxicated.”

“More receptive to _what_?” Tsubasa frowned. “You still haven’t told me what your grand plan is.”

“Only because you wouldn’t have approved.” Takki perched on the windowsill and pulled Tsubasa back to sit in his lap, both peering through the small slit between the curtains. “Besides, it wasn’t supposed to happen this soon. I thought he wouldn’t find it for a couple of days.”

“Find _what_?” Tsubasa hissed.

His question was answered as Koichi sat directly on the remote control, which _in_ directly not only turned on the TV but also pressed play on the DVD player, filling the entire room with the beginning bass beats to Tsuyoshi’s latest single. “… You didn’t.”

“I did.” Takki sounded completely and utterly pleased with himself. “Oh, look at his face!”

“Shh!” Tsubasa elbowed him in the stomach for good measure. “If I’m going to be forced to watch this, I certainly don’t need your commentary.”

“But it was a good idea, ne?”

Tsubasa didn’t answer him in favor of biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud at Koichi’s reaction. His eyes were uncharacteristically wide, his mouth slowly forming a silent ‘O’ as the infamous PV began on his eighty-inch TV. Neither Takki nor Tsubasa could actually see the screen, but they had both seen the video in question and knew exactly what Koichi was witnessing for the first time in almost life-size quality.

“Tsuyo, you goddamn tease,” he mumbled, leaning back to lounge on the sofa and inadvertently knocking the remote to the floor. His face went through a series of emotions as his partner’s simple yet somehow erotic moves seduced him from across the room. “You never danced like that with me.”

Tsubasa felt Takki kiss the back of his neck and elbowed him again.

“Shhh,” Takki whispered. “You’re going to get us caught before the good stuff starts.”

“What good stu – _oh_.” Tsubasa’s breath hitched in his throat as Koichi spread his legs slightly and slid his hand up his inseam, slowly rubbing himself through his pants. “How the fuck did you know that he was going to do that?”

“Because it’s Koichi,” Takki replied. “Admit it, it’s hot to watch.”

Try as he might – and really, he wasn’t trying that hard – Tsubasa couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him. Koichi tossed his head back, sending his hair splaying over the back of the couch while managing to keep his gaze on the TV. He squeezed the growing bulge particularly rough and scrunched his face up as a result, a low moan escaping past his lips.

“You’re such a hentai,” Tsubasa hissed.

Takki’s breath was warm on his neck as he kissed Tsubasa’s skin light enough to make him shiver. “That’s why you love me.”

Tsubasa had all intentions of replying, really he did, but then Koichi more or less ripped apart the button and zipper of his pants, exposing himself completely to what he presumably thought was an otherwise empty room. He moaned loudly as he made skin-on-skin contact, taking no mercy on himself by stroking quickly and forcefully. His eyes had narrowed into slits, more so than usual even, and his breathing pattern had dissipated into nothing but staggered gasps. Tsubasa was so focused on Koichi’s ministrations that he almost didn’t notice one of Takki’s hands circling his waist and continuing down. Almost.

“Hide-kun!” he reprimanded quietly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“God, Tsuba-chan, you’re as hard as a rock,” Takki whispered, dipping his hand into Tsubasa’s track pants to wrap his fingers around the topic of conversation. “A closet voyeur, sou ka.”

“Oh shut up,” Tsubasa retorted, which was honestly the most intelligent thing he could think of to say at that point.

“Five thousand yen says you come first,” Takki said amusedly as he established a rhythm on Tsubasa that pretty much matched Koichi’s.

Although he knew better, Tsubasa could never say no to a bet. “You’re on.”

Fifteen seconds later, he knew that he was going to lose. Koichi’s face had become entirely flushed – from what Tsubasa could see in the dim light from the TV, anyway – and the veins in his neck were as prominent as ever. Not to mention that Takki’s grip on him was bordering on painfully tight, and he – Tsubasa – was probably going to have incriminating marks on the back of his neck when this was all over.

Koichi whined in frustration as he continued to stroke himself, his expression morphing into an angry glare which he directed towards the TV along with an accusatory finger. “Fuck you, Domoto Tsuyoshi. Why do you have to be so undeniably beautiful?”

Tsubasa would never admit that this was actually the point in time where he had gone over the edge, gripping onto the curtains for lack of a better place as he released into Takki’s hand with a soft sigh. Had it not been for Takki’s death grip on his waist, Tsubasa would have definitely slumped directly to the floor, most likely pulling the curtains with him and causing a much unwanted scene. It was times like these when Tsubasa was very grateful that he had finally given in to his desires three years ago and confessed to his partner.

A thought occurred to him just then, that Koichi might be thinking that exact same thing in the near future. That is, if he ever pulled his head out of his ass and gave in to his own desires that were obviously there.

A loud growl interrupted his thoughts, and he opened his eyes in time to see Koichi’s form wriggle around in his seat and ultimately tense up as he quickly pushed his shirt up to catch the stream of release on his stomach. His breath slowly returned to normal, albeit audible, and the video came to its climatic end just as he fell limply against the couch and instantly nodded off.

“That was intense,” Takki said needlessly, rubbing against Tsubasa’s ass as though to remind him that he wasn’t the only one who had enjoyed Koichi’s unintended ‘show’. “I wonder if he’ll remember it when he wakes up.”

Tsubasa shook his head; he’d seen and heard enough. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Koichi didn’t stir as they made their way out, even when Takki banged his knee on the end table while attempting to tip-toe stealthily across the room and shrieked like a little girl.

When they got outside, Maru and Koki were waiting for them in the bushes, if suddenly jumping apart and glaring expectantly when they realized that someone else was in fact there could be construed as waiting.

“Well?” Koki prompted, wiping his mouth.

Maru simply stared in awe at Takki’s crotch.

Tsubasa cleared his throat. “I think that we’re ready to proceed to the next and final step of our master plan.”

Koki sighed exasperatedly. “Which is?”

Grinning devilishly, Tsubasa turned to Takki. “Hide-kun, it’s time to pull out the feather boas. We’re having a party.”

~*~*~*~

“At first I was afraid, I was petrified! I kept thinking I could never live without you by my side…”

“Your English sucks!” Kame yelled from across the house, throwing his empty plastic cup at the wall for added emphasis.

“Fuck you, Kamenashi, you wish your English was this well,” Jin spat into the karaoke microphone before continuing on with the song.

Tsubasa watched the cup fall to the floor and folded his arms in an intimidating manner, looking helplessly at Takki. “Whose bright idea was it to let him drink?”

“Mine!” Yamapi bounced happily, continuing past Takki and Tsubasa to scoop up a half-blitzed Kame and toss him over his shoulders. “You won’t believe the things he will do to me after he’s had a few.”

“‘m not doing that thing with my belly button again,” Kame slurred, struggling to focus on what was right in front of his face, which turned out to be Yamapi’s ass. “That shit hurt.”

Tsubasa clamped his hands over his eyes. “I think _I_ need a drink now.”

“Don’t worry,” said Yamapi. “We won’t do it on the table again.”

“I _eat_ on that table!” Takki shrieked.

As Yamapi carried off Kame, who was playing patty-cake with Yampai’s ass cheeks, Tsuyoshi walked in from the patio and made a face at Jin’s _ero ero_ rendition of ‘I Will Survive’. “Some party,” he said, cracking his usual half-smile. “Where’s Kochan?”

“You know, I’m actually not sure,” Tsubasa said, suddenly concerned. “He was here, but now he seems to have disappeared.”

Tsuyoshi chuckled. “Bet you he’s hiding from me. He has been such a little bitch lately, I’m surprised he came at all.”

“Is it really that bad?” Takki asked. “I mean, you guys aren’t in danger of breaking up or anything…”

“Oh, Lord no,” Tsuyoshi replied, waving his hands dismissively. “Koichi could wish death upon my entire being and still perform on the same stage as me. Stay together for the fans, and all.”

“That’s sad,” said Tsubasa with a frown. “And you still think he’s all freaked out because he found out you’re gay?”

“Gender-blind,” Tsuyoshi corrected. “And yes, I do. You should have been at our rehearsal yesterday; he couldn’t even _look_ at me. He even left the building when I began putting together my solo performance.”

Tsubasa fought the urge to smirk. Next to him, Takki had to turn away and pretend that he was snorting at Maru and Koki, who were rapping and beat-boxing their way through ‘Love Shack’.

Tsuyoshi shrugged. “Oh, well. His loss.” He winked at Takki and Tsubasa before strutting away.

~*~*~*~

Upstairs, an inebriated Kame left his sleeping boyfriend on the bathroom floor and went in search of another drink. In doing so, he discovered Koichi curled into a ball in the linen closet, surrounded by Takki and Tsubasa’s array of brightly colored sheets and towels.

Kame tried four times to say Koichi’s name properly before giving up. “Kochi-mpa,” he managed to spit out. “Daijoubu?”

Koichi nodded and squinted as he looked up at Kame. “You look like shit. Have I taught you nothing?”

Kame licked his hands and ran them through his hair, instantly returning it to its previously perfect state. “Gomen. What are you doing in the closet?”

“Debating whether to come out,” Koichi answered, snorting at the double meaning.

Frowning in thought, Kame plopped down Indian-style on the carpet and stared at Koichi with wide eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

Koichi nodded again, his eyes focused on a particularly loud orange and green towel.

“Did you know that Akanishi and I were sleeping together?”

That certainly got Koichi’s attention. “What? I thought you were with Yamashita.”

“I am _now_ ,” Kame emphasized, as though it were common knowledge and Koichi had to have been living under a rock not to know. “But Jin and I were quite the secret lovers back in the day. We were stupid kids, of course, but that didn’t stop us from stealing kisses – and sometimes more – backstage when no one was looking. The other guys -”

“Why are you telling me this?” Koichi interrupted.

“I have a point, really,” Kame insisted. “As I was _saying_ , the other guys didn’t even know about it until we told them, at which point our ‘relationship’ or whatever it was promptly fizzled because we didn’t have that exciting thrill of getting caught anymore. Since then, we’ve pretty much become enemies and get off on putting the other down whenever possible.”

“I still don’t see this point of which you speak,” Koichi said exasperatedly.

Kame sighed. “You sure are persistent. It makes me wonder why you’re sitting here in a closet instead of going after what you want.” He let those words sink in a bit before continuing. “My point is that even though it didn’t work out, I’m glad I went for it in the first place. I didn’t think he would take that chance with me, and even though I more or less became just another notch on his bedpost, at least I know what might have been. If I had stayed in my proverbial linen closet, I might still be dillusional enough to crush on him, and I wouldn’t be nearly as happy with my Pi-chan.”

Koichi bit his lip and exhaled. “Your drunken logic is not wasted on me.”

Grinning, Kame fell over to the side. “Good. Now help me get back downstairs so I can be there to witness this happy ending.”

~*~*~*~

“I’m telling you,” Jin was saying, his voice filled with pride as Koichi carried Kame piggy-back down the stairs. “Britney Spears ain’t got shit on me.”

“She lip-syncs better than you,” Kame called out, inadvertently causing everyone in the room to notice Koichi’s presence.

“Kochan!” twelve voices shouted.

Koichi cringed and set Kame down on the loveseat next to Maru and Koki, who gladly squished closer together to make room for a third.

“Tsuyoshi-kun has been looking for you,” Takki said, jogging up to Koichi. “He’s outside with Tsuba-chan.”

Wordlessly, Koichi’s expression went blank as he immediately turned on his heel and headed through the kitchen to the back patio. He made the mistake of peeking through the window first, which led him to be frozen to the spot by the sight of Tsuyoshi swinging his hips and rolling his body in a perfect imitation of his latest PV. Tsubasa was watching intently, most likely studying the moves for future reference, and it wasn’t until Tsuyoshi had stopped and Tsubasa had tried to imitate him that Koichi could function again.

His hand rotated the doorknob and pushed it open unbeknownst to his senses, and his feet carried him outside of their own accord. Koichi’s eyes were fixed on Tsuyoshi’s throat, where his – Tsuyoshi’s – pinky finger was scratching delicately at whatever had dared to make him itch.

Koichi was pretty sure that Tsubasa said something right about then before disappearing, but damned if he was listening. In the faint glow of the moonlight, Tsuyoshi’s dark skin shone brightly with a few beads of sweat forming on his forehead from the summer warmth. He brought his cigarette to his lips and inhaled sharply, politely directing the output over his shoulder with the flow of the breeze. Then he tossed the butt to the ground and stomped on it firmly.

“Did you come out here to stare at me?” he asked, his voice light and airy. “I’d think you’d get enough of that at work.”

“Never enough,” Koichi said softly, instantly wishing he could strangle his voicebox for speaking without his permission.

If Tsuyoshi found that response odd, he didn’t let on. He simply nodded sharply and took two steps towards his partner. “I heard you finally watched my new video. Did you like it?”

No longer trusting his voice, Koichi nodded once.

“Did the dancing look familiar?”

The question took Koichi off guard enough to tilt his head in confusion. “No. Should it have?”

“Yes,” Tsuyoshi replied. “After all, it was you who taught me how to dance like that.”

“Me…” Koichi trailed off, thinking back to the video in question, which had yet to leave his DVD player. “None of our performances have ever been choreographed that… much.”

“No, they haven’t,” Tsuyoshi agreed. “But your solo songs have, as well as what you’ve done with KAT-TUN. I just picked from a few, tossed them all together, and slowed it down a skosh.”

Koichi licked his lips for lack of anything better to do. “Sou ka.”

It was then that Tsuyoshi smiled – a real, genuine smile. It made Koichi warm inside, to know that this rare expression was showing solely for him. He smiled back, albeit a bit bashfully, and looked at the floor as he said, “There’s one move that could use some work.”

“Oh?” Tsuyoshi’s smile remained, slowly morphing into an uncharacteristic smirk. “What move would that be?”

Koichi took a breath before answering. “The belly roll. You’re using too much of your upper body.”

Tsuyoshi nodded, listening intently. “Show me how it’s done correctly.”

“I-I can’t do it right now,” Koichi fibbed, glancing to the side and wondering why the curtains rustled so quickly. “There isn’t any music.”

Tsuyoshi was silent for a second, long enough for Koichi to glance upwards in concern only to be met with dark eyes and Tsuyoshi’s distinct voice. “Sukitooru you na, sensai na hada wo.Ima, suberiochite yuku; love is always the mirage.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Koichi willed himself not to fall over as he forced himself to enter the ‘dance zone’. It worked, but only because he was used to Tsuyoshi being such a strong presence in his mind during these times. Dancing to one of his songs, that song in particular, was another story; Koichi knew that he was scrunching up his face in an attempt to keep his concentration on the melody and not the actual lyrics.

He was sure that he had managed to pull off at least one proper belly roll by the time Tsuyoshi finished the first verse, and quite honestly he didn’t think he could take much more of this unintended audible seduction. However, when he stopped and opened his eyes, Tsuyoshi was less than six inches in front of him and looking at him like one might look at a real mirage.

“Nani,” Koichi breathed, the sudden loss of blood to his brain causing the word to sound more like a statement than a question.

Tsuyoshi shook his head. “I don’t think I can do that. Maybe I should just cut it out of the routine.”

“No,” Koichi said firmly, abandoning his pretenses and rushing to stand behind Tsuyoshi. “It’s not hard at all once you know how to shift your weight. I’ll help you.”

Before he knew it, he had placed his hands on Tsuyoshi’s hips and was leading him through the steps, humming softly under his breath for some semblance of a beat. He belatedly realized that it was the tune from ‘Rainy Memories’ and smiled to himself, making a mental note to tell Tsubasa later. Much later, when he wasn’t _touching_ Tsuyoshi and smelling the scent of shampoo in his hair and eye level with his sculpted shoulder blades that were only partially covered by the low neckline of his shirt. Koichi briefly wondered if Tsuyoshi’s skin was as soft as it looked.

“Kochan?” Tsuyoshi whispered, turning his head slightly. “Did you lose count? Six comes after five.”

Koichi sighed and froze as he felt Tsuyoshi’s body tense. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Tsuyoshi, his voice considerably lower. “Your breath gave me a chill.”

“Oh.” Koichi started to apologize and move away, but Tsuyoshi covered both of Koichi’s hands with his and glanced over his shoulder.

“Don’t,” he said softly. “I never thought I would ever get to be this close to you. Let me enjoy it for a little while longer before you run away again.”

“Tsuyoshi-kun…” Koichi stretched out the syllables, begging his nervous system to keep it together. “I’m not going to run away this time.”

“You’re not?” Tsuyoshi slowly turned around, keeping their hands intertwined, and looked at Koichi with doting eyes. “In that case, dance with me.”

Koichi raised an eyebrow. “Here?”

“Here, there, wherever.” Tsuyoshi shrugged. “It doesn’t matter as long as you’re dancing with me.”

Koichi finally met his eyes, searching for any sign of bullshit and finding nothing but warmth and emotion. He sighed again, this time out of relief, and allowed himself to close the remaining distance between them and fall into Tsuyoshi’s embrace.

Clutching onto the flesh above Tsuyoshi’s hips, Koichi felt Tsuyoshi’s hands strong on his back and his breath hot on his neck. His body temperature rose considerably, at least it felt like it did, and for a minute he forgot that he was on Takki and Tsubasa’s back porch with most of JE on the other side of the door. All he could focus on was Tsuyoshi and everything about him – his heartbeat, his scent, his security – and before he could stop himself, he emitted a faint, content moan.

Tsuyoshi chuckled. “If it’s that good already, I can only imagine how you would react if I kissed you.”

“I’ve been imagining it for years,” Koichi whispered, leaning his forehead against Tsuyoshi’s temple but not quite brave enough to go any further.

“Should have said something,” Tsuyoshi said, speaking into Koichi’s face as he nuzzled his way down towards his lips. “Could have saved us loads of time.”

Koichi breathed audibly, feeling a tingle as Tsuyoshi hovered a hair’s width away from his mouth. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“About fucking time you came around.”

Tsuyoshi slowly brushed their lips together, reaching a hand up to slide through Koichi’s hair. Koichi would have probably lost control of his knees from the initial contact alone, but Tsuyoshi had the forethought to grasp him tightly around his waist so that he wasn’t going anywhere but closer to Tsuyoshi. He could feel the outline of Tsuyoshi’s chest muscles, the intensity with which he was holding him, and the passion flowing in their kiss. Koichi took it upon himself to deepen it, much to Tsuyoshi’s delight, and that was the last coherent thought either Domoto had for a long while.

On the other side of the wall, no less than eight faces were squished against the windowpane, five in the kitchen and three right behind the door. All were sporting the same cheesy grin, at least until the lock on the door gave and Ueda, Jin, and Kame were sent tumbling outside.

Koichi and Tsuyoshi didn’t even notice; they were too wrapped up in each other to hear Jin cry out, “We are not making a Jin sandwich! Get off of me, Kamenashi!”

Nor did they hear Ueda giggle from the bottom of the pile and whisper something to Jin that made him blush. And they definitely didn’t hear a sleepy Yamapi stumble into the kitchen at precisely the wrong moment and groan, “You know, if you two insist on sneaking around like this, the least you could do is _tell_ me so I can watch.”

Kame made a face. “For the sake of our relationship and your life, I did not hear that.”

Jin was entirely not paying attention, and it was completely the fault of the man beneath him.

Takki and Tsubasa entwined their fingers together and smirked with satisfaction.

Maru and Koki took advantage of everyone looking the other way and snuck into the pantry.

Junno smiled bitter sweetly and wondered when he would get his happy ending.

As Yamapi helped Kame up from the floor, he caught sight of Koichi and Tsuyoshi attached at the mouth and various other body parts. “Huh,” he said thoughtfully, nodding as he put two and two together. “I didn’t know Tsuyoshi-sempai was a girl.”


End file.
